1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing Group C Streptococcal phage associated lysin enzyme and a carrier for delivering the Group C Streptococcal phage associated lysin enzyme to the mouth, throat or nasal passages of a mammal. The composition is particularly useful for the prophylactic and therapeutic treatment of Streptococcal infections, including the infection commonly known as strep throat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Group A streptococci have been shown to be an important pathogen capable of existing both in a carrier state in an asymptomatic individual and in a symptomatic individual with symptoms of disease ranging from a mild sore throat, tonsillitis, or impetigo. If untreated, these streptococcal infections could lead to glomerulonephritis, rheumatic fever and possibly permanent rheumatic heart disease. With the advent of antimicrobial agents, specifically penicillin derived antibiotics, the causative organism can be readily eliminated following the prescribed regimen of appropriate antibiotic therapy.
The fact that an infected individual (usually children & young adults) can pass group A streptococcal organisms to others, particularly in daycare centers and schools, necessitates the isolation of the known infected individual away from these environments for at least 24 to 72 hours after antimicrobial therapy has been initiated. It has been shown in controlled studies that early detection and appropriate treatment results in a reduction in the overall pattern of cyclic transmission of the troublesome pathogen, as well as a reduction or elimination of the sequelae of group A infections (rheumatic fever or nephritis).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,109 (Fischetti et al.) teaches the rapid and sensitive detection of Group A streptococcal antigens by a diagnostic assay which utilizes Group C streptococcal phage associated lysin enzyme. Such an assay can assist in rapidly identifying infected individuals, who then can receive conventional antibiotic therapy.
However, the problem of effectively combating streptococcus infections remains a problem. Patients with a streptococcal pharyngitis are highly infectious and are able to transmit the organism to close contacts resulting in an epidemic of strep throat. This is a particular problem in a school population and in the military, where people are in close proximity with one another. Moreover, there is a need for prophylactic methods of preventing streptococcal infections, because prophylactic use of antibiotics generally is not advisable for many reasons.